Funny Interviews with the InuYasha cast
by Naraku'sgirl1
Summary: Hilarious interviews with funny questions and weird answers.
1. Naraku

**Funny InuYasha character interviews.Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except Shiori and Catherine.**

Hello. I am Shiori and this is my sister Catherine. Today we are

interviewing my good friend… Naraku. Oh here he is. Take a seat.

Sooooo… Naraku. 'Yes?' Why are you a spider? Why not a purple

Elephant or a unicow? 'Well… I really have no idea, but I think it has

Something to do with my parents.' Right. Well this next question is

Why do you hate Sesshomaru? 'We went to the same preschool and he

Stole my camel animal cracker. I've hated him ever since.' Okay then

Moving on. What are your goals in life? 'Destroying Fred Fredburger.'

That's all the time we have. See you next time when we interview

Catherine's friend Bankotsu.


	2. Bankotsu

It's me, Shiori here with Bankotsu who is dying to answer some questions. 'Uh…No I'm not.' Just play along. So what is your goal in life? 'To steal a koala animal cracker from Naraku!' Okay then moving on. Why do you love your Banryuu? 'She is my life and it was a gift from my dead gramma' K then last question.Why do you like Jakotsu? '"Cause he's my brother.' That's all the time we have. See you next chapter when we interview Miroku.


	3. Miroku

Okay Hi I'm Shiori and we're back with Miroku. So do you really have feelings for Jakotsu? 'Why would I?' Cause he called you pretty. 'Oh...Well then no.' Next question is What is your true goal in life? 'To marry Sango.' Awwww... How sweet. How would you feel if I told you Sango was dead? 'I will Kill you!' Okay! See you next time when we interview Sesshomaru.


	4. Sesshomaru

Okay it's me Shiori and Sesshomaru is with us and he looks happy or mad or sad or Let's just start with the questions.Why did you steal Naraku's camel animal cracker? 'Cause I had 2 camels that made a family and they needed a kid.' K then...Who is your best friend? 'My fluff.' Okay then...Why don't you show emotion? 'Cause I hate emotion!' Thats all the time we have. See ya next time when we interview Jaken. Screams come from the background not loveable screams but scared screams!


	5. Jaken

Okay that whole Jaken thing was a joke. We're actually talking to InuYasha. Why are you dating both Kagome AND Kikyo? 'Cause my dad said 2 girls are better then 1.' Well your dad is a two-timing freak. 'How dare you!' Moving on! What is your favorite animal? 'Guacamole.' That's a dipping sauce. 'I don't care!' Last question before we interview Jakotsu is Why do you want to destroy Naraku? 'Cause he stole my blankie in preschool.' Okay see ya next time.


	6. Jakotsu

Hi we're here with Jakotsu and he is just now walking in. Hi Jakotsu. How are you toady? 'AHHHHHHHHHH!!GIRL!!MUST KILL!!' Catherine do the interview with Sango instead cause I have to run away! Okay so I'm gonna interview Sango cause Jakotsu is trying to kill Shiori. Hi Sango. 'Hi Catherine.' Soo...Do you really have feelings for Miroku? 'Do I have to tell?' Yes 'But it's my deepest darkest secret.' So go ahead... 'Yes. I really do have feelings for Miroku.' (Miroku runs out hugs her Sango cries they run off stage) Awwwww...How sweet but Miroku just left with Sango our only other interviewer for today. Okay see ya tomorrow when we interview Kagome. Jakotsu don't kill me! I'm nice! 'MUST KILL GIRL!!' Okay then ... Bye.


	7. Kagome

Hi It's me Shiori again and I'm here with Kagome. Our first question is Do you really like InuYasha? 'Well...Yeah I guess...Now onto about me...I'm pretty...Blah blah blahy blah...' Okay you can shut up now. 'And I'm blah blahy blah...' Okay then she really needs some time off see ya next time when we interview Kikyo. (Coughs under breath Dead Clay Pot!)


	8. Kikyo

Hi It's Cathrine cause Shiori is sick. I'm interviewing Kikyo today. Kikyo...do you really like Saint Hakushein? (sp?) 'No! Just cause I helped him doesn't mean I like him!' K... Why do you hang out with those lizards? 'They aren't lizards their soul collecters and they keep me alive.' Well...Do you consider yourself a dead clay pot? 'I guess.' K bye then. See ya next time when we interview Kagura.


	9. Kagura

Hi! It's Shiori and i'm not sick anymore! We're here with Kagura! 'Why are you so hyper?' I don't know! First question is...I'm too happy and Hyper...Why do you hang out with Naraku?'Cause...He's COOL. There I said it. I said he is COOL (constipated overweighted out-of-style loser)!' Okay! Why do you hang out with Kikyo sometimes?! 'Cause we are BFFLWLTGSALALTHLT!' What does that mean?! 'Best Friends For Life Who Like To Go Shopping A Lot And Like To Have Lunch Together!' That was the last question see ya next time when we interview...Rin!


	10. Rin

Hey it's me Catherine not Shiori cause Shi had a spaz attack. We're interviewing Rin. Why do you like Sesshomaru? 'Cause he lets me take naps on his fluffy.' Do you think Jaken is annoying? 'Kinda, He can be quite bothersome but after a while you get used to it.' What grade are you in? '3rd grade and I have a crush on Kohaku.' K then I won't tell him. Bye for now. Next time it's Shippo!


	11. Shippo

Hi it's Shiori and we're here with Shippo. Hi Shippo. Why do you like dogs? 'They smell good and they taste good too.' Ummmm...Not hot dogs the animal. 'Oh well I like the animal too.' K next question is...Do you have a crush on someone? 'Yeah...I like Rin but I hear that she likes Kohaku.'Awww...BYE!


	12. The End

Hey we're back. Sorry to say that we aren't going to interview any more people because last night, everyone attacked Naraku and in the end he died on set while we were on NATIONAL TELOVISION! So yeah...no more interviews because we're being sued. HOORAY!


	13. BACK FROM BEING SUED

YAY!! ANother Interview I don;'t own Santa.

Hi It's me Shiori!! YAY!! The people who were going to sue us didn't!! So today we are going to interview Santa.

Santa:Well...Ho Ho Ho!

Shiori: So how did you get so fat?

Santa: That is none of your buisness Little girl.

Shiori: Little?! Who are you calling little!?

Santa: Now...Now...Don't be a naughty girl...Or you'll get coal!

Shiori: No I'm just Po'd! Cut to a commercial! This is a violent scene!

The directors cut to a commercial but you can hear Santa being cut and slashed and bashed.

Shiori: -smiling- Hi we're back with Santa.

Santa: -Dead on the floor.-

Shiori:Well that's it...BYE!!

* * *

Next time it's...Well you tell me who you want me to interview on your reviews.


	14. Chapter 14: Hey Hey Hey Hey

Hi it's SHiori. We're here with Fred Fredburger from Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy...Wait...Why have We been interviewing people from differnent shows and books and what not?

Director: You chose the interviewers.

Shiori: Oh.

Fred Fredburger: Can I have some nachos?

Shiori: NO! Not until after the interview.

Fred Fredburger: I like nachos.

SHiori: That's nice...Now I am going to ask you a question...What kind of ice cream do you like?

Fred Fredburger:-pointing to air- Can a get a scoop of that, oh and that, and that , and that please?

Naraku: -from offset- Who are you interviewing?

Shiori: Fred Fredburger.

Naraku:-still offset- Can I come to?

Shiori:NO!

* * *

Shiori walks off stage...you hear a crash and a plate being broken then she walks back on.

* * *

Shiori: K...We're bck. Naraku won't bug us anymore. I took care of him.

FRed Fredburger: I like nachos. Can I have some nachos?

Shiori: You're annoying! Here's your nachos! LEAVE!

* * *

Who should SHiori interview next? Just put any character in your review name and what they're from and I'll interview tham If I know who they are.


	15. SPAZZY

Shiori: Hi it's me and today, I will interview myself.

Shiori: -switches to other chair- Hi Shi...I am glad to be interviewed.

Shiori: -switches back- Yes...WHy do you like Naraku?

Shiori: -switches again- IDK.

Shiori: -switches AGAIN- Hm...interesting

Naraku: -come into the room- Okay apparently you're on one of your spaz attacks. -drags Shiori out of the room-

Shiori- Noooooooooooooooooooooo!! I have an interview to finish!!

Catherine: -walks to the first chair and sits- Okay well hopefully when we film the next show Shiori will be off her spaz attack...If not...See you in the mental hospital next time!

* * *

K well...See You in the mental hospital!

"Then she showed me the back room...Where she took all her clothes off." -Edward Scissorhands (Whoever has seen this movie will crack up at this saying)


	16. Chapter 16:Mental Hospital

So if you son't remeber what happened SHi was dragged away to the mental hopspital.

Doctor FizzWizzle: (Walking down the hall with Cat, Ban and Naraku.) Yes...She can have visitors but don't stand near the window.

Cat: WHy?

Doctor FizzWizzle: Because she pushed the last nurse she had out the window.

Cat: Oh...

(They open door and walk in)

SHiori: (In a straight jacket) Hey Doctor! Thanks for this spiffy white jacket! It makes me feel really special cuz i get to hug myself for hours on end!

Doctor FizzWizzle: Yes very well...We are going to take that off now. But hold on a sec...(Doctor slaps her) Okay.

(Doctor undos the straight jacket buttons and SHi takes it off.)

Shi: Oww...Who hit me?

Doctor FizzWizzle: It was...uHH...(looks around nervousley) HIM! (points to Naraku)

Naraku: What!?

Shi: (Getting really mad all of a sudden.) That's IT! YOU ARE THE REASON I'M HERE!! I'M NOT GOING TO FORGIVE YOU!! (breaks down crying on the floor.) I can't go home now.

Doctor FizzWizzle: I was just going to let you out. BYE!

* * *

Ta-Da Loony Bin!!

zPLz review or i'll sue you mentally.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's note: Okay excuse me for taking sooo long for updating but it seems no one is reading it at all.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Inuyasha.

Shiori: Okay WELCOME to Well.......Welcome. We're interviewing ummmm.............

(Flaqming hobo runs around the room screaming)\

Shiori: HIM!

Flaming Hobo: What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shiori: Where's the fire extinguisher?

Fla,ming Hobo: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

(Shi finds it and puts him outy)

Shiori: Okay Hi.

Flaming Hobo:Bye. (He walks out and shi is sad.)

Shiori: See ya next trime. Plz review.


	18. Carrie

Disclaimer: I dont own anyone except Cat, SHi and Carrie

* * *

Shiori: Today I am going to get interviewed by my 4 year old daughter, Carrie.

Carrie: Do you love my dad?

Shiori: What?! Why do you ask that?

Carrie: Cuz last night you said you hated him and threw a pitcher at him.

Shiori: Uhh...We just had a little fight thats all, and yes i do love Naraku.

Carrie: Okay.....umm......How was I born?

Shiori: Thats not an approriate question for a 4 year old. So...next question.

Carrie: Well...I'm out of questions! Aunty Catherine, do you have a good one?

Catherine: Yes, Yes I do. (Cat whispers to Carrie)

Carrie: Okay. What do you do while i'm asleep. YOU HAVE TO ANSWER OR I WILL SCREAM.

Shiori: I watch TV.

Carrie: What show?

Shiori: Special Agent OSO

Carrie: That hasn't premiered yet! So there must be something you're hiding!

Shiori: No! Why would you think that i'm....(gets interupted)

Naraku: WE DO IT! OKAY!

Shiori: (punches Naraku in the face) No we don't.

Carrie: Yes you do well see ya next time.

* * *

YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! I thought of this while i was eating breakfast.


	19. Chapter 19 Doctor

**Disclaimer: OWNAGE OF SHI, CAT, CARRIE**

**

* * *

**

(In bursts Shiori from the doors)

Shiori: Hey guys! I just got back from the Doctor's.

Naraku: So?

Shiori: Well.................

Catherine: What do you mean 'well'?

Shiori: I'm kinda...oh..this is really hard to say....ummmm

Naraku: If you say you're having a kid, I will be ticked.

Shiori: Thats what I was gonna say. (Shi kinda sinks back in her chair)

Naraku: CUT TO A COMMERCIAL PLEASE!

* * *

(during the commercial this is what happens)

Naraku: I can't believe you! After the twin, I said no more kids!

Shiori: Hey! It's not my fault. You're the father...idiot.

Catherine: Sorry....Should I be involved?

Shiori: Its okay, I was just kidding about having a kid.

Naraku: Yeah She was just kidd- You were KIDDING?!

Shi:Yep. Time to Go back on!

* * *

Shiori: Hey what a good commercial huh?

Naraku: Yep. I just can't believe you were kidding.

Shi: Hey this was the joke episode didn't you remember?

Cat: Of course he didn't. He almost forgot about the wedding.

SHiori: You're right.

* * *

YAY 2 chapters in 1 hour


	20. Chapter 20

OKAY ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE INTERVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally. Sorry. I've had over a ton of homewrok to do and have had dance so i barely have time 2 do these things. DISCLAIMER: Barely own anybody

(There's a good reason these tables are numbered honey, you just haven't figured it out yet By P!ATD is playing)  
(Shi walks out and sits down. Music pause for a minute)  
Shi: Hey Guys. Today I actually am being interviewed by Catherine. SO here she is!  
(Paparazzi By Lady Gaga plays and Cat walks out)  
Catherine: Hey Guys. So okay i have no idea what I'm supposed to ask because our teleprompter spontaenousely (sp) combusted and exploded so we don't have it.  
Shiori: Ask questions like you would ask doing Coke Or Pepsi (which i don't own)  
Catherine: Oh...Okay.....Ummmmmmmmmmm.........................What is your favorite movie?  
Shi: Rocky Horror Picture Show, Secret Window, or any Scooby-Doo movie  
Cat: What is a good song describing your relationship?  
Shi: Untouched By The Veronicas or Trainwreck by Demi Lovato  
Cat: What do you collect?!  
Shi: THONGS!!!!!!!!!!! JK JK JK!!!!!!!!!! I collect Barbies  
Cat: I really like thongs............Moving on.........Who is the stupidest of your friends?  
Shiori: YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok our time is up and goooooodbye!  
(BoysBoysBoys by Lady Gaga plays and Cat and Shi leave the stage)

* * *

TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
